


孟秋留长书

by Cliche_Nineard



Series: 孟秋留长书 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Franchu, Historical Hetalia, I am to be the 1/8 in franchi, M/M, hhhhhhhh, or - Freeform, serious literature, there is no doubt that, there should be more franchi in ao3XD, 三年困难时期背景, 中法建交前夕, 但无可否认, 我党爸爸建设一个更好的中国呀, 日常迫害全员, 自行甄别中共行为得失, 请带脑子观看
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/Cliche_Nineard
Summary: 不色情文学预警时代背景藏在故事里，但不太影响阅读拥有嗒宰自杀技能的少主冷淡文风aaaaa
Relationships: China/France (Hetalia), 美食组 - Relationship
Series: 孟秋留长书 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891675





	孟秋留长书

[To see the fully rich form, click 大雨时行，安静气氛，你提笔长书，而我可否给你写信？](https://shimo.im/docs/QwJhvXGpdDdtWkpx/%20%E3%80%8A%E3%80%90%E7%BE%8E%E9%A3%9Fonly%E3%80%91%E5%AD%9F%E7%A7%8B%E7%95%99%E9%95%BF%E4%B9%A6)

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○ 

"你的字变了。" 

弗朗西斯这样说。 

王耀也只是笑，那笑倒是几十年都没变过的样子。 

看，还是有人看出来的，哪有人的字会一直不变的，那些说"欸你这字儿还是这么好看，这么久都没变。"的，都没意思。 

"所以你这趟来，就是专门来给我说我写的字儿变了的?" 

他把这人递来的信收了，侧了个身便走，让出门来，半点见生人的样子都没有——到底是算不得什么生人的——走路也没多大的声儿，软底的鞋面伴着窗外渐渐密了起来的雨，沙沙作响。 

弗朗西斯就想起来，是哪个很久或是很近的时候，他也这么赶了一路，来见这么一个人，那时他两手空空，没有信也没有伞，赶了这么一路，赶上一场绵绵不绝的秋雨，赶上这么一个人的恨民生多艰。 

很难想象这样的人会住在那样的房子里。 

准确地说，是那种环境下的房子里。 

房子还是那样的房子，不中不西的小洋楼，白灰的墙上已经长满了青苔，多么普通而正常的景象，却硬生生因为这连日不绝的暴雨，陷在一泓横流的泥水中。 

泥黄的水被天哭得涕泗横流，裹挟着空瘪的青黄的稻壳，随便朝着东西南北哪个方向涌着。 

王耀就那么靠在那长满青苔的墙边，斜斜地撑着一把伞。 

被风吹斜的雨就那么直直撇在他身上。 

弗朗西斯当时可能当时九曲回肠想的东西来不及过脑子，就那么直愣愣地凑上去，说:"你这伞撑了跟没撑一样，还不如借我。" 

可能是他一身雨渍还来借伞的行径着实像没有脑子，又或者是恰巧王耀没回过神儿，那时王耀只微微一抬头，目光有些散，一语不发。 

他也是个知趣人，不说第二遍，自顾自地接过伞，使那伞终于有了点用。 

这时，王耀才终于正眼看他"进去?" 

这无论何时都少不了的居高临下让他失笑，倒也真的敛了平日的轻佻，把伞往那边侧了侧，说:"好些年不见。" 

雨下得太大了。 

他们之间的对话都不如何听得清，他只看见王耀吃吃地笑，那笑没有个什么意思，但总让人觉得不适，有种背后凉意。 

可他直觉这人心情似乎好了些。 

他们站的地方本离门口不如何远，却因雨下得着实狠了些，地上的积水也着实深了些，走得一身狼狈。 

关上门，王耀接回那伞去一边晾着，仿佛不再去注意那外面的淫雨霏霏。 

倒是弗朗西斯倚在窗边，看那外面已经被淋得模糊不清，不远处湿哒哒的山谷起了雨雾，沙沙声不知是雨还是穿林打叶，很一副山人清幽的样子。 

可他却莫名想起了一句话,艺术家们满心满眼赞叹那景致可再润上一笔枯瘦的水墨，却不知道哪里的老人正在痛惜着他被淹没的家园。 

他觉得他好像明白了王耀，从他的出神到对自己的刻意隐藏—— 

哪个国家不担心自己的人民，哪个国家愿意让"敌人"看见自己的软弱? 

也许是在窗边站了很久，也许是其他什么原因，反正之后好像是洗了澡，换了身衣服，他记不太清了。 

他手里应该是端了只搪瓷茶杯，对面坐着王耀，氤氲的水汽绕着他的记忆，有些茶的清苦。 

那个年代的事，不算久远，却好像被谁刻意遮了层这般清苦的氤氲。 

之后他们谈了些什么，气氛有些紧，他似乎带着三分刻意的辛灾乐祸:"看看，你过得并不好哦~" 

恰好同时，王耀说:"看不惯我你就走，你们都是一丘之貉。" 

语气不咸不淡，没有怨怼与不甘。 

弗朗西斯本是个人精，却许是被雨雾蒙了脑子，直道:"说真的，我觉得你状态不大对。" 

"我和你还没熟到可以互相问身体健康的地步吧?不过你过得倒是不错，路德维希最近和你处得还好?"王耀挑眉，话里藏着私不易察觉的尖利。 

他却低低地笑，像是孟秋连日的大雨灌满古井:"想你也不会和北边那个一样蒙着脑袋做人。"他定定地望着王耀，那对人显得轻佻的紫色眸子难得正经，甚至有了些西伯利亚寒风吹过东欧平原的味道，"我是比不得你同布拉金斯基和本田菊中任何一个和你相熟的，但想你也不希望多一个那样的熟人吧?" 

王耀也看着他笑，过了会儿，半撑起身子微微前倾，伸出一根手指不轻不重地抵住他的眉心，笑得意味不明:"弗朗西斯你还是这样子，哪天把你聪明死了……" 

被这动作惊了惊，弗朗西斯还没反应过来，王耀突然捂嘴猛烈咳嗽了起来，他依稀看见了那指缝间渗出了血丝，下一秒，王耀直直朝前面倒来，他忙撤开桌上的茶杯，心中不合时宜地感叹一声，亏得中国不兴西欧那般的细腿茶桌。 

弗朗西斯苦恼了一会，艰难地想起自家上司安排的任务，大量了下这不大的房子，便扶着王耀朝其中一个约莫是卧室的房间走去。刚一打开门，他就又被屋里的陈设惊了已經，下意识地将很久以前这人家中的布置与现在比了比，一阵唏嘘，想到这人比起百年前确实好多了的身体，还是觉得可惜。 

说实话，这种事每个意识体都经历过，他也知道内部的问题药石无医，便避嫌般悠闲地在客厅里溜达了起来，面上云淡风轻，实则…… 

他还是溜达进了王耀的书房。 

相差无几的清简，墙上还贴着苏联那种风格的海报，每一处都逆着他的审美长。他寻思着可能长眼的都看得出这人回不了头，也懒得再干些偷偷摸摸的事，踱到窗户边想去透透气。 

「鼓足干劲，力争上游」 

劲瘦的书法映入眼帘，弗朗西斯看得头疼，这屋子里连一束花都没有，很久前，这里不是这样的，他有些难过地想。 

一时神游，玻璃窗被推开，豆大的雨噼里啪啦地砸在玻璃上，湿透的风掀起了桌上的纸页，吹得满地都是。 

弗朗西斯手忙脚乱地关上窗。 

王耀的字一直都很好看，无论是用毛笔还是钢笔。 

他一一捡起地上纸张时，由衷赞叹，却在无意间看见那上面的内容时，僵在了原地。 

汉字，他本是认得的，数百年前，在他还是浑浑噩噩的时候，那几张颤颤巍巍的纸上方方正正的字，给了他一点光。 

担心王耀可能醒了，他把纸页合拢，猛一抬头，便发现王耀不知何时起，就站在离他不远处俯视着他。 

背对着窗外无声的倾盆大雨，逆着光，看不清神情。 

他知道我看得懂，弗朗西斯在心中对自己说。 

他却也不掩藏，就拿着手手中的纸张缓缓起身，场面变成了他微微俯视王耀。 

东亚热长得一副不喜不悲的样子。 

这是西方的共识。 

不久前刚刚淋过雨，王耀的长发害死湿的，有几绺黏在了苍白的脸上，弗朗西斯终于知道自己这么久以来感觉到的不对源于何处了：“你的身体本应该在恢复。” 

王耀讥笑：“某人前不久不还说我过得不好吗？” 

弗朗西斯深深吸了口气，他不知道自己怎么回事：“你知道的，那是我们希望的，事实上，你在变好，谁都无法否认。” 

“所以？”王耀挑眉。 

“你在你那条路上走得好好的，为什么还想自杀？” 

外面的雨突然停了，那最后一句分外分明。 

只有意识体与人民意志相悖时，才会想有这种念头。说是百年以前，甚至二十年以前的王耀轻生，理所当然，但那时他没有，为什么今天会这样？ 

如果是阿尔弗雷德或是伊利亚中的任何一个，在今天的场面下，可能都是意味不明地笑，说着让王耀加入自己之类的话，然后被赶出去。可好在是弗朗西斯，是法国。 

法国，终究不一样的。 

王耀如他想象中一样没有冷语相对，只是很浅很浅的笑着，像很久以前不再有的水墨画：“你知道这几年有多少人饿死吗？” 

弗朗西斯不屑于插科打诨，只是说：“至少你以前可不会为了「区区几千万人」的无辜死亡感到悲痛，你的确在变好，为什么不相信自己？我们说什么你就信吗？” 

王耀怔了怔，失笑轻锤弗朗西斯的肩膀：“你这样说话怪正经的，不太正常。” 

都是人精，弗朗西斯也该适可而止，毕竟两人确实没有熟到可以再坦白的地步。但理是这么个理，他心中就是有那么份郁结难以消解，他不知道如果是其他什么国家想自杀的话，自己该有什么反应，但对方是王耀，是百年前世界的光与文明。 

即使他们真的不太熟，但也还是自他有记忆以来，这人就那么不喜不悲地立于东方，就算这百年他变了个模样。 

月亮会有阴晴圆缺，也许会有太阳掩盖他的光，但没人认为他会消亡。 

走神也只是瞬，弗朗西斯又恢复了平日的样子，向前一步贴着耀的耳朵，用交满歧义的语气说着充满歧义的话：“既然还不适应的话，哥哥我只有换个策略啦～”但除此之外，也没有其他举动，含蓄的东方人还是接受不了我们的亲切啊! 

弗朗西斯在王耀的白眼之中，将那几张写满自杀方式以及注意事项的纸放回原处，仿佛从来没有发生过这一场对峙。恰因窗户正在书桌边，他发现雨又开始下了起来，之前慌忙之下关闭的窗户留有一条缝隙，一盆长势繁茂的绿植在势头正猛的雨中摇曳，清疏的影正打在桌面镇纸下的另外一打纸张上。 

那绿植脆生生的，枝叶如同草茎，细如根须，他从来没有见过这种植物。 

“这是什么花？” 

坐到另一张桌子边提笔写着什么的王耀抬眼看了看，随口的说：“”这不是花，是文竹。” 

“这样也是竹？” 

与印象中节理分明的竹子不一样，它似乎少了那种枝繁叶茂，少了那种迎风不折，可它在风中沉浮，枝叶也不沾一丝雨雾，他们都是竹。 

弗朗西斯突然理解了，说了句在王耀看来牛马不相及的话：“原来你房子里还是有花的。”不等我王耀说点什么，又说，“可以给我支笔或者几张纸吗？” 

“什么？” 

“我说，我想写信了。” 

“那个镇纸下面有空白的。” 

真足下首先是几张写好的未封的信，没有地址，三个月前的日期便跃入眼帘，弗朗西斯轻笑一声，视若未见抽出自己想要的纸，自顾自写了起来。 

“欸，你原来还有需要写信联系的人吗？”王耀见他竟真的是在写信，放下手中未动的笔，好整以暇地问。 

结束笔尖下飘逸的一撇，恰好与模糊的竹枝浅影重合，弗朗西斯点了点笔头，随口说:"表白这种事，当面说可以点不浪漫。"他来后一直用中文，那时候表白还只是一个意思，表明心迹之属。 

于是王耀也就这闲聊:"你们欧洲人不简单什么时候这么婉转了。" 

有一搭没一搭地聊着天，书房内就有些暗了，雨势似乎是小了些，或者根本就停了，窗外的秋蝉叫得凄厉，可不大吵人，夏秋之交，正当是个忽燥忽凉的孟秋，在法国难过这样的时节来。 

朴素的吊灯扑棱出不大亮的暖橙色光，那光所到之处仿佛把早些时候山谷中的雨雾扯了进来，弗朗西斯发现此时心智已经用了三张，废了四张，便有些懒散了，正听王耀问:"你还不走吗。" 

"雨这么大……" 

窗户被推开，吵人的秋蝉扑了进来，混着泥土与枯枝的味道—— 

雨停了有些时候了。 

开窗时王耀走到了他所在的这方书桌侧，长发不知何时散了开，逆着昏黄的光与雾看着他。 

也许是看着他吧。 

这段记忆真的是模糊，似乎有人给他蒙上了一层纱，又掀起了帘角，他总对一些胡乱的细节记忆犹新。 

比如他一直看不清的王耀的脸。 

比如那几封被风吹起的未寄出的信。 

还有那滑稽的「鼓足干劲力争上游」 

"你觉得我活的下去吗?" 

——终于还是问了出来啊，这种话，和了一下午稀泥后。 

啊啊，我连话都想不通顺了。 

弗朗西斯愣愣地想。 

"你也觉得不行吧?" 

"可怜自杀的决心都没下好，谁能将你杀死?"他说。 

"什么?" 

"哥哥我说——"他拖长语调，拿起最初的那几张纸，朝着王耀扬了扬，"真正想死的话，美人不会考虑即将来临的痛苦和下场的方式。" 

王耀看着"割腕的注意事项"几个字，突然觉得自己好像被嘲笑幼稚了，脸有些发烫，撑着面子把那张纸抢回来，"快滚快滚，雨都停了!" 

"这几张信恰好是给你的啦!"弗朗西斯把那三张没有废掉的信一起塞给王耀，抓起那四张废了的夺门而出，像个刚给人塞了情书的小姑娘。 

———— 

"那这么大的雨，留下来住两天?" 

王耀的问句终于将弗朗西斯拉回了现实，他看见王耀把新收到的信放进那个柜子里，里面堆了其实多年来的信，旁边靠着把干干净净的伞。 

"那当然~" 

雨还是那么奇形怪状的雨，甚至比起四十多年前还狠了些，却不见得这人多么忧心忡忡了，那盆文竹被移进了客厅醒目的位置，奇奇怪怪的装饰物都被取下，那米白色的博古架上摆着万国的小物件，还是那么个小洋房，从那不中不西的样子变成了既中且洋的新模样。 

"今年的雨还是很大啊……" 

王耀正在泡茶，听到这句探出头来，啧了一句:"你今天要发表什么演讲?" 

"才不是!!!哥哥是阿尔弗雷德那种小傻子吗?" 

"那随便你怎么觉得咯~" 

"话说……耀，之前那封信你还留着吗?" 

"那封?哪封?" 

"……就那个……"一时词穷，弗朗西斯灵机一动，"那封没有贴邮票没有写收信人和地址的那封!" 

自以为聪明至极弗朗西斯被聪明的王耀成功会错了意:"写给湾湾的信早就寄出去了，你闲的?" 

"……嗯。" 

**Author's Note:**

> 之后会有「少主视角」「少主的自杀手册」「仏仏写的情书」


End file.
